Winter Blessings
by iloveromance
Summary: After spending a blissful Winter Solstice with Niles, Daphne realizes just how much she is loved. Continuation of "The Longest Night"
1. Chapter 1

The first signs of the winter sun streamed through the window of their bedroom. Daphne opened her eyes, aware of the soft breathing of her husband who lay curled up against her. In the dim light she stared at him for a moment and smiled. He was so handsome. It only took seconds to remember the blissful events of the night before.

Just as the sun was setting on what was the shortest night of the year, she climbed into bed with Niles, content to be warmed by his body. They made love in the winter moonlight, holding, caressing and touching one another in ways that they had never done before. It was one of the most beautiful moments of her life.

She regretted overacting so badly when she had come home that night and discovered that David was not in his crib. Without waiting for an explanation from Niles, she assumed that something terrible had happened to him. Sometime later, Niles was finally able to tell her that David was perfectly fine. It turned out that he had asked Mrs. Woodson to take care of their son so that he could give Daphne a magical night. They laughed, reminiscing over raw vegetables that reminded them both of his fictitious date with Phyllis but now she felt terrible about her assumption that David was in danger. Niles, she knew, would never let anything happen to their son and she shouldn't have even imagined it. She was so grateful to Mrs. Woodson for caring for David and for allowing Daphne and Niles to have some time alone. It was needed more than she or even Niles would ever know.

And then there was Martin….

Tears sprang to her eyes when she thought of the man who was so much more than just her father and law and her "charge". He had become even more of a father to her than her own father, whom she rarely saw. He was getting older now and she wished that she had been more patient with him when he protested about doing his excesses. If only she had asked him why he didn't want to do them. Perhaps there was a reasonable explanation. His hip had improved greatly since they had first started their therapy sessions, but getting older meant that his joints weren't as limber as they used to be. She feared that maybe her sessions had been causing him physical pain. The thought made her heart hurt and she felt even guiltier than before. Why did she have to lash out at him, choosing to call him such horrible names instead of working with him? She wished, oh how she wished there was a way to make it up to him.

She kissed Niles' soft cheek and glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was late; almost seven o'clock in the morning. At this time of year, the beginning of winter, the days were incredibly short (barely eight hours) but she didn't mind. Still, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay in bed all day. She had lots of Christmas shopping to do and she missed David terribly.

"Niles?" she whispered.

He made a soft noise as he turned his head and opened his eyes. The sight made her smile.

"Daphne…"

"Hello sweetheart."

She touched his cheek and brought her lips to his. It was oh so tempting to forget about the shopping trip they'd planned and even the fact that her son was not home. But she could not forget.

Niles snuggled up against her, tempting her even further but she couldn't give in. "Niles, I really need to go shopping. And David…"

Niles chuckled. "You're right. I did promise you a day of shopping, didn't I? Well, I'll call Mrs. Woodson and tell her that we'll be by the office this afternoon to pick him up. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful. Thank you, Niles."

"Of course, Daphne. But you don't have to thank-."

She stopped him with a kiss and then drew back, smiling. "I meant for last night."

He grinned like a little boy. "Oh…"

"I want to thank you in more detail later, but-."

"I know. We'd better get started on our shopping. There will be plenty of time after we get home."

"I can hardly wait."

"Me too, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Their arms full of shopping bags, they paused in the doorway of Café Nervosa to kiss one more. The impromptu gesture made Daphne laugh.

"Niles, what was that for?"

"Well, because I love you and because I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For such a wonderful day. There's no one I would rather spend it with."

This time she took the initiative to kiss his soft lips. "You're sweet."

"What can I get you?"

"Some cinnamon tea, please. Oh, my feet are killing me!"

"Why don't you find us a table and I'll be right back?"

While Niles went up to the counter, Daphne smiled wearily when she spotted a table in the corner by the window and nearly collapsed onto the wooden bench. It had been a wonderful, tiring day of shopping and she still had not even begun to wrap the gifts in colorful paper. It was something that she usually enjoyed doing but now the thought of doing so made her even more tired. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she felt his lips press against hers.

"Are you all right, my love?"

Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed at the most handsome man she'd ever seen. As always, the sight made her smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Here. Hopefully this will help. But be careful. It's hot."

He handed her the steaming paper cup with the utmost of care as the aroma of cinnamon swirled under her nose. At the first, careful sip, she could feel the liquid trickle down her throat, warming her instantly.

He slid into the empty space beside her and they drank their beverages, laughing and talking about everything and anything. She couldn't remember when she'd had a more lovely time with her husband.

"As much as I'm enjoying this…" He said after a while, "We should probably get over to the office to pick up David."

"You're absolutely right. I-." She paused and looked away, embarrassed by the tears that escaped. True to his nature, his fingertips brushed against her cheek and then reached for her chin, gently turning her face toward him.

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-."

"What is it?"

"I miss David. Isn't that silly?"

Niles smiled. "Of course it's not silly. Not at all. I miss him too. So let's go and get him and take him home."


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne smiled as she and Niles entered his office. Mrs. Woodson returned the smile and rose from her chair at once, holding a sleeping David in her arms.

"Oh, hello Dr. Crane. Daphne. I didn't expect you back so soon. Did you get everything you needed?"  
Daphne laughed. "Actually more than we needed! But since it's Christmas and David and Niles are worth it."

"I couldn't agree more." Niles said, kissing Daphne's cheek. "Except Daphne should know that she's the one who deserves the world."

"Niles…"

"May I?" Niles said to Mrs. Woodson.

"Oh of course. Just let me give him one last hug." Mrs. Woodson pressed her cheek against David's. "Good night, little angel." "There's my sweet boy." Niles said, taking the baby into his arms. Amazingly David never stirred as Niles took him into his arms and laid him against his chest. "Well, we should probably get home and get my buddy here to bed."

"You and Daphne look tired as well." Mrs. Woodson pointed out.

Niles kissed his secretary's cheek. "Thank you Mrs. Woodson for watching him. I hope he wasn't much trouble."

"No trouble at all. He was a perfect angel."

"He takes after his mother."

Niles' comments were almost too much and Daphne felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Niles…"

"Well we'd better go. Have a nice night, Mrs. Woodson."

"I'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Woodson said.

"Actually why don't you take the day off?"

Daphne hugged Mrs. Woodson tightly. "Thank you again. And Niles is right. You should take the day off."

But Mrs. Woodson shook her head. "No, absolutely not. I'll be here in the morning, I promise."

"Well, all right. I'll see you then." Niles said.

"Thank you." Daphne said again.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. It was my pleasure. Now go home and get some rest. All of you."

"All right, let's get our son home." Niles said.

But as they walked out to the car, Daphne stopped and turned to him. "Niles, if you don't mind can we make one more stop?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Oh all right. Where would you like to go?"

She smiled. "It's on the way home. I'll tell you how to get there."

"Lead the way, my sweet."


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled into the parking garage of the Elliott Bay Towers and climbed out of the car. Niles went to her at once, looking at her with concern. "Daphne, are you sure you want to do this? Because it can wait until-."

"No, I want to do this now, Niles. I need to."

Niles smiled and kissed her cheek. "All right."

She could feel Niles' warm hand on the small of her back as she carried David into the building and stepped into the elevator. David was still asleep and Daphne wondered if he could feel the rapid beating of her heart. But Niles didn't seem worried at all. He kissed David's forehead and then Daphne's cheek. She was amazed at how soundly their son was sleeping, but she wouldn't have been at all surprised if Mrs. Woodson had worn him out playing in Niles office. The thought made her smile. She loved Mrs. Woodson as though she were part of the family. And in a sense, she was.

Before she knew it they were standing in front of Frasier's door. Niles rang the doorbell, making Daphne's heart race even faster. A wave of nervousness washed over her. She had no idea what would happen once they passed through the door, and she was barely aware of Niles lifting David out of her arms.

"Niles, Daphne… and David! What brings you here?"

Daphne smiled at Frasier, and accepted his hug. "Hello. We were just… in the neighborhood and-."

"Well this is certainly a surprise."

"No it's not!" Martin called from a distance. As she caught a glimpse of her father in law, Daphne's heart clinched in her chest. "They always come over unannounced."

"Dad, please! Oh my goodness, is this my nephew?" Frasier said, gushing over the baby. Seconds later, Niles handed David to his brother. Daphne smiled. Frasier certainly had a way with children; his nephew in particular.

"What brings you by?" he asked, glancing at Martin.

Daphne feigned innocence. "I-Is Martin here?"

As a matter of fact he is!" Frasier said. "Dad! Daphne's here!"

"I can see that!" Martin snapped.

Daphne and Nile stepped into the foyer but Daphne froze when she saw movement in the kitchen. One glance at her father in law was all it took for her to burst into tears. She knew that Martin was not a man who was uncomfortable with sentiment but she didn't care. She ran into his arms and sobbed into his plaid flannel shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Martin! I'm so sorry!"

His hand moved slowly up and down her back and she knew that he had forgiven her. But she couldn't let go of him, no matter how much she wanted to. And honestly, she didn't want to let go. She needed to be held by him, at least for a little while. She needed it like air.

"Hey, come on now." Martin said, clearly growing more uncomfortable by the minute. "It's all right."

Slowly she drew out of his arms and looked at him in disbelief. "How can you say that after all of those horrible names I called you?"

"Well I deserved them."

She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No. No one deserves it, especially you. I'm the horrible one. I never should have-."

To her surprise, he hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry too, Daphne."

"Martin-."

"Look, it takes two to have an argument and I wasn't nice to you at all. You were only trying to help and… Well I appreciate everything you've done for me, more than you know. I'm just not very good at showing it."

"I think you are, Dad." Frasier said.

Daphne smiled. "Thank you Martin. I love you so much."

"We love you too, all of you." Martin said, his eyes moving from Daphne to David to Niles.

Daphne turned to Niles who looked as though he might cry.

David began to fuss. "I think someone is tired." Frasier said.

Daphne smiled and walked over to Frasier, lifting her son out of his arms. "I'll take him. Maybe we should get him home."

Frasier and Martin exchanged what looked like worried looks.

"Well, actually Daphne if you don't mind, I'll get him settled in my room." Frasier said. "Niles, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Not at all." Niles said.

Suddenly alone with Martin, Daphne looked around in confusion. "Is something going on?"

"Is there anything I can get you, Daphne?"

His question surprised her. "Um, no. Thank you I'm fine. But-."

"But what?"

"Martin is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that? Oh hell, who am I kidding? Actually yes, something is going on."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that… well, I have something for you."

"For me? But why? It's not my birthday."

"Just think of it as an _I'm sorry_ present."

"Martin-."

Before she could protest any further, he handed her a slim box. "Go on, open it."

Her hands trembled as she untied the purple satin ribbon and lifted the lid. Cradled in purple tissue paper was the most beautiful sapphire necklace that she'd ever seen. The sight made her gasp.

"Martin…"

"Do you like it?"

The necklace was blurred by her tears. "I-You didn't have to go out and buy me this… I'm sure it must have cost a lot."  
"Actually it was Hester's. I want you to have it."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? No, I-."

"Please. Niles and Frasier are okay with it and I know that Hester would be okay with it too."

She lifted the necklace from the box and began attempting to fasten it around her neck. At once Martin went to her and helped her connect the clasp. And then he stepped in front of her and smiled.

"Looks great."

"I-I don't know what to say." She hugged Martin tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for this. I'll treasure it forever."

"My sentiments exactly."

She was startled by the sound of Niles' voice and quickly went to hug and kiss him. "Thank you Sweetheart. And you too, Frasier." She kissed Frasier's cheek and hugged him tightly. "This is… so wonderful."

"You're wonderful too."

Frasier and Niles went to hug her and amazingly Martin joined in. Never before had she felt so loved… or loved the Crane men so much.

The End


End file.
